An Ichigo flavored popsicle
by ofdarknesschaos
Summary: On a hot day, why not have a nice sweet popsicle?


An Ichigo flavored popsicle

An IchiXRukia fic:3

By OfDarknessChaos

This is my first Fanfiction so be nice, all constructive criticism is appreciated ^_^ Flame away if you must.

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo-sama

* * *

It was a normal day in Kakura town, the sun was shining, the birds were singing. To one individual however, it was the worst day ever.

Rukia yawned moving her silky disheveled hair out of her face, looking around the room noticing the closet she used to sleep in to her right, memories of the past and how she had met the person whose room she now inhabited flooded through her mind. "Strawberry-chan, it's been a while since that day." Rukia said with a small smile on her face, her mind flashing back to the day she met Ichigo. Stabbing him through the chest with Sode no Shirayuki, him gasping in shock, her powers leaving her. Something about Shirayuki muttering something about fresh prey and rock hard abs. She couldn't have heard _that_ right…could she have? Heading into the bathroom she was met with the violet eyes of her reflection. She noticed that a small drip of sweat had accumulated on her forehead; this brought a very suburb idea to her, at least to her it was." Way to hot, I'm sure Ichigo's dad has some popsicles around the house somewhere." A groan escaped her lips as she headed down stairs. She could hear the soft hum of the air conditioner as its cool air drifted through out the house. She looked around eyes zooming in on the TV that was now playing her favorite show Chappy the unrivaled bunny. It was a show about a bunny that went around solving mysteries. "Must have left it on last night. *Looking around she remembered that Isshin had taken Karin and Yuzu camping. "Isshin, Karin and Yuzu wont be back for a while, of all things deciding to take them camping, I hope their ok." Her mind flashed back to the days Ichigo would always wake up yelling at his dad who had the courtesy to barge into his room with a flying drop kick to the head. "Of course this is Ichigo of all people, not like he really needs to do anything to his dad, one duck and he's flying out the window." She smiled at the thought before a shudder over came her. "Ick, thank Kami-sama I don't have parents like that, even if Nii-sama is mean to me" Her thoughts drifted to her brother as she made her way into the kitchen. Byakuya was always glaring at her not really caring about the world around him; to him the law was above things like friendship and love.

Or at least that's what he always looked like on the outside, she could see the pain in his eyes from losing her older sister Hisana, not being able to do anything as the one you love is dying in your arms is a truly heartbreaking feeling. Removing the box of assorted popsicles from the fridge she plopped down on the floor with the box of strawberry watermelon and grape flavored icy treats pulling out a strawberry popsicle She ripped off the wrapping before licking up until the tip before biting down softly chewing as the flavor made its way into her mouth. So engrossed with seeing Chappy nearly fall from a building she didn't notice the knock coming from the front door.

Ichigo was in a bad mood as he opened the door to his house; first his homeroom teacher gave him detention for not having his project done, which was to write a report on World War 2. Then his friend Tatsuki wanted him to spar after school…which he wouldn't have agreed to had he known she wouldn't hold back. So here he was now, bruises all over him. Did he mention it was hot? No, today wasn't fun at all for Ichigo. "I'M HOME MIDGET"

"…"

No response greeted him. "Where the hell is the midget?" he muttered as he made his way inside only to gape at the site that met him. There laying down sweat glistening down her petite form eyes captivated by the glow of the TV screen was Kuchiki Rukia, free loader, crush and friend of his. Trying to tug his eyes away from the way the sweat glistened making her smooth creamy legs shine in the sun…Kami-sama those shorts were killing him, shaking his head from the road his mind was surely taking he yelled…loudly.

"OI MIDG-"his words died in his throat as he saw what she was eating, a strawberry flavored popsicle which was half way melted by now. "O-Oi Rukia, do we have anymore popsicles?"

Rukia slowly pried her eyes away from the TV eyes trailing up to the tall teen staring down at her. "You say something Ichigo?"

Ichigo glared at her, "I said, do we have anymore popsicles?"

Rukia looked to the left of her staring at the box of popsicles. "Sorry Ichigo this, she held up the treat which was now dripping down her right hand. "Is the last one, you, at this she smirked at him eyes narrowing, can try to take it from me if you want"

Ichigo gaped…this wasn't like Rukia at all! "W-What" he nearly choked on his own saliva a blush spreading across his face. "No way midget"

Rukia eyed the popsicle in her hand staring as Ichigo made his way past her" Oh, well guess that makes you a…coward, doesn't it?"

"…What was that midget?" Ichigo muttered turning back to her glaring. If there was one thing Ichigo hated more than his name, it was being called a coward. "LIKE HELL I AM MIDGET" Pointing an accusing finger pointing at her.

Renji panted finally having found his way to Ichigo's house, he was here on a little vacation from soul society, the place of Shinigami, Shinigami were spirits who were gods of death whose job was to take souls to heaven. Spotting Ichigo's family about to head in he ran over to them panting.

H-Hey Isshin-san, have you seen Ichigo around? He looked over at Yuzu, a 9-year-old girl whose hair was a bright orange like her brother's. Wearing a cooking apron she from what he could tell was the cook of the family. Then there was Karin, tomboy to the max. Decked out in a black basketball jersey and blue basketball short he always got a scary vibe from her. Looking back at Isshin, Ichigo's and his sister's father. He wondered just what kind of family this really was.

Isshin looked down at the red haired, noticing the odd tattoos along his forehead and the shades he never wore. His ears perked up as he and the others suddenly noticed sounds coming from the house.

Yuzu stared wide eyed at the door which suddenly seemed so far away her eyes tearing up slightly before they suddenly narrowed and hardened, slamming her ear to the door a cup near her ear as she tried to listen to whatever was going on inside. Which was suddenly occupied as Renji, Isshin and Karin did the same.

" O-Oi damn it Rukia that hurt"

"Yeah W-Well stop moving so much you baka"

All four pair of eyes widen as they gulped a slow blush making it's way up Yuzu's face.

Isshin's eyes widen as he cried tears of joy. " Oh Misaki-chan our boy is finally a ma-" his speech was cut short as Karin's fist smashed into his face." SHUT UP YOU OLD GOAT"

Renji gaped in horror before he leapt back kicking the door off its hinges only to gape along with the others as he stared in shocked…

There Rukia was, straddling a struggling Ichigo, leaning down so their noses were nearly touching. A piece of a Popsicle dangling from her mouth the other part shoved violently in Ichigo's mouth.

Isshin simply smiled giving thumbs up.

Yuzu at this point was tearing muttering things no one could quiet hear thanks to her stuttering and blushing.

Karin coughed, not really caring thankful that she wasn't blushing at least she hoped she wasn't, she couldn't tell from the heat rising to her cheeks, slowly backing out of the door she headed off to the park.

Renji, Renji was livid, his right eye was twitching violently, oh the things he was going to do him. "ICHIGO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO RU- only to fly back from a nose bleed into the world of unconsciousness.

Rukia smiled cutely at them not noticing the treat dripping onto Ichigo's shirt. E-Eh, your back early you three, have a fun trip?

Ichigo gaped in horror at his family; no, today wasn't a good day at all, and he was still hot. ".now"


End file.
